


How to Raise a Premature Dark Lord: 15 Step Edition

by no_i_dont_like_kitchen_utensils (VVCaspian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits to Reluctant Parent Figures, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Room of Requirement, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and ron is... done with harry's shit, bunnymort but without the mort, for harry and ron ofc, harry's a bit impulsive, lapslock, this story lives on the basis that there are no alternate universes, tom is 14, where it all started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/no_i_dont_like_kitchen_utensils
Summary: it's post-war, and harry's saviour complex kicks in full steam because of reasons. ron is caught along the ride and then so is tom riddle, pre-evil.... this might actually be crack who knows.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle & Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	How to Raise a Premature Dark Lord: 15 Step Edition

ron stares harry in the eyes like harry’s sprouting nonsense from his mouth. 

well, in ron’s defense, harry’s suggesting that they travel back in time and bring tom riddle to this time and thus erase any trace of voldemort from the world-

“you’re barmy,” ron says. he turns back to his novel. 

harry makes a frustrated noise. “no i’m not! we can _fix this_. we can stop voldemort before he becomes voldemort!”

ron gives harry a levelled gaze. “i think i’m good.”

  
  


how ron ended up in the room of requirement standing opposite to harry, a black circle of tar powder between them, he can't remember. 

he vaguely remembers harry’s mouth traveling down his neck and remembers. 

“you fucking seduced me,” ron mumbles, not miffed at all. “i better not regret this.”

harry sends him a heart shaped smile and says, “we’ll be doing the world lots of good!”

“yeah,” ron says. “but will they ever know?”

harry thinks. “um, the people who died because of him will remember it as a dream, otherwise no. i mean, it’s the reason we’re going, right?” he sprinkles some blue liquid around the edges of the circle. “so people don’t have to experience voldemort.”

this is stupid. harry throws a white powder towards the circle, and it swirls inwards, like a tornado, and descends until it's framed by the circle. 

“nineteen-forty!” harry says, and sprinkles more of the blue liquid. it floats in blobs around the circle. 

for a time-traveling ritual, it's incredibly calm. there are no wailing winds, or strange forces pulling them into the circle. 

harry picks up his bottomless bag and ties it tight around his waist. ron’s hand drifts to his own, which contains all of his clothes, shoes, a few toiletries, and a _constantly-updating-mag_ , which would tell the typical news stuff for whatever day you opened it on. he’d spent half his savings on that. harry brought all his savings from his vault, along with his firebolt.

the first thing ron does when they land outside of the orphanage is blush, as harry lands smack in his lap. 

"get off me, you," ron says, pushing harry off of him. 

"no need to be rough," harry pouts. "i'm a delicate boy."

ron scoffs. "let's find riddle." he brushes himself off and pulls out some robes more suited to this time. they're dark blue and lined with white. he had pulled it out of a large wardrobe in the attic, which contained his grandfather's clothes. 

harry gives him a look. 

"we're going into a _muggle_ orphanage."

"oh. well." 

harry rolls his eyes and waves his wand, transfiguring the nice robes into black trousers, a grey button-up, and a black vest. 

"i _liked_ those robes," ron pouts.

harry shrugs. "'s only temporary. let's go!"

ron runs a hand through his curls and follows harry to the door. 

"hello," harry says, a charming smile in place. "i'm looking for tom riddle?"

the woman huffs at harry, and says, "don't know what you want with that kid, but it's your loss." she leads both to a door.

harry knocks on the door. 

a fourteen year old tom riddle opens it.

"wanna run away?" harry says, pulling out his wand, a slightly barmy grin on his face. 

  
  


harry was an idiot. who was now nursing a stinging hex that hit his already sore thigh.

ron sighed.

"tom riddle? can you let us in?" ron asks.

"get lost, weirdos," comes muffled.

"excuse my friend here, he has brilliantly stupid ideas at the worst of times," ron says. "can you please let us in? i swear, i didn't come all the way here for a fourteen year old child."

the door opened. “i am _not_ a child,” riddle hisses. the door closes; then opens. “how do you know my age?”

ron grins something feral. “we know a lot, riddle.”

  
  


they sit in silence, harry and ron on the bed and tom on the chair. 

“i’m assuming you have a lot of questions?” harry asks. he seems to have come to his senses. his voice sounds less barmy.

tom gives harry a scathing look. even though harry and ron have both more knowledge and power, it feels like it’s the other way around. 

ron cast a silencio on harry. “we have a proposal for you.”

“and what would that be?”

tom riddle was actually pretty short, compared to ron’s height. his brown hair looks smooth and clumpy, like it wasn’t long since he woke up. his eyes were narrowed. 

ron feels like he was being slightly judged. 

“we want to take you to the future, which is, obviously where we’re from-”

“get lost,” tom riddle says. however just as he pushes the two out of the door, they’re all blinded by a bright white light. 

  
  


ron hears a groan. 

“where the-” and then, “you are all mad! take me back!” tom riddle hisses.

“we’re sorry!” ron says. 

“no not really,” harry grins.

and then, tom riddle snarls before turning into a bunny. 

“bloody hell!” ron spits out. harry just coos before pulling the bunny- tom?- close to him, carefully petting down the frazzled animagus. 

ron glares at the surprisingly calm picture they both make before saying, “you’re both mental.” and then whisks himself out of the room. 

the room, it seems, of requirement. because if he’s not going mental, then he’s in hogwarts in that moment, not the orphanage in 19 whatever. 


End file.
